Prior-art geared compressors (DE 974 418, EP 0 440 902 B1, EP 1 302 668 A1) are characterized by a greater wheel that meshes with a plurality of pinions. One or two compressor stages are each fastened to the pinions. The pinions surround the greater wheel, which is driven directly, as the shaft of the greater wheel is coupled with the driving shaft. Another possibility of coupling the drive unit to the geared compressor may take place via a driving pinion, which, like the pinions of the compressor stages, likewise meshes with the greater wheel. Because of the design of a geared compressor, the driving pinion is arranged under the greater wheel. Such a geared compressor requires a height offset in installation, since the shaft of the greater wheel and the shaft of the drive unit lie apart from one another by a distance that results from the sum of the radius of the greater wheel and the radius of the drive unit. Consequently, additional space is required for installation.